


The Ring That Changes Everything

by Ijh



Category: Good Trouble (TV), The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Angst, Engagement, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijh/pseuds/Ijh
Summary: Jamie bought a ring for Callie. Jamie’s POV.
Relationships: Callie Adams Foster/Jamie Hunter
Kudos: 8





	The Ring That Changes Everything

**Jamie POV**

**2x10**

It was almost Christmas time. I decided I wanted to give Callie a key to my place. But I needed a present to go with it. So I went to a jewelry store and would see if I could find anything.

”Hi can I help you?” The jeweler said.

”Yes I’m looking for a piece of jewelry. Something simple maybe yellow gold.”

”Ok. I will show you some options.” She said. The jeweler came back with a tray for me to look at.

All of them seemed very flashy and in your face. But then saw a pair of small earring. They were diamonds with a yellow gold rim around it. It was simple and seemed to be her style: “How much are these?”

The jeweler told me the price and I decided to get them. As she was packaging them I looked around and saw a engagement ring that just screamed Callie. When she came back I asked to look at it.

”That’s a two carat vintage old mine cut diamond. It’s in a two tone setting yellow gold band. Is it for someone special?”

”Yeah it is.” I said. Callie isn’t ready for marriage. I know that but maybe one day. I couldn’t really imagine myself with someone else. Our lives were already so tied together from them not to work out: “I will take this also.”

”Great choice.” She took the engagement ring and his credit card to pay and package. She gave everything back and he left the store.

***

 **2x16**  
I could tell that Callie was clearly curious about my proposal to Heather. Honestly I didn’t see why I wanted my parents approval in who I was dating back then. It was a boring and bleak relationship. She was kind of stuck up and had a similar persona to his mother. After about 5 years together my mother was practically begging me to propose and even went shopping with me to buy a ring. When Heather said no it was truly a blessing and we broke up quickly after that. **  
**

Now being with Callie was no easy relationship. We had gone through some bumps on the road but every relationship was gonna have them. But I truly was hopelessly in love with her. It was honestly love at first sight for me. Callie was a bit more hesitant when it came to our relationship.I knew it was her first real relationship in a really long time and that she wasn’t really where she wanted to be career-wise. All I could do was support her as much as she allowed me to.

”You must have loved her. To propose.” Callie said.

I rubbed my thumb on the cup. I honestly didn’t really love Heather. Not like I loved Callie: “She was the kind of girl I was expected to marry.”

”I’m certainly not.”

”Exactly.”

”Oh I’m your act of rebellion.”

”Am I yours?”

”I think the best matches are the unexpected kind. And I don’t want a marriage like my parents.”

”I would like a relationship as strong as my moms.”

She wanted a relationship like her moms! We have a lot of similarities and things in common. Her parents were like complete opposites. 

”Who are very different people.” 

”True but they have the same values.”

She wanted someone with the same values. We have that right? I mean she wouldn’t move in if she didn’t think we had a future together.

”If we were willing to consider the possibility of us getting married.”

”Hypothetically.”

So she thought of it as a possibility: “Yes. We have the same values don’t we?”

I could see Callie was hesitant: “Where is counts.” He said.

”Yeah.” I wasn’t really satisfied with the answer but would let it slide. 

”So why’d you hold on to the ring? Just thought you’d dust it off and try it on the next girl.”

She wanted to continue this conversation. She not one to let things go that’s for sure: ”It depended on who the girl was.”

”Hmm.”

”But if say that girl was you. Nah, it’s not your style at all.”

”What’s my style.”

I decided to describe the ring I got her. See what her reaction was: “Somethin’ vintage... simpler, but elegant. Not flashy.” 

She seemed to be happy with the answer. I made the right choice. 


End file.
